Oblivia's Heros
by Hiro-and-Baymax
Summary: Summer's adventure begins in Oblivia!
1. Chapter 1

Oblivia's Heroes

Chapter 1: the Region of Oblivia

Summer was on her way to the Oblivia Region! Not only that, but with her best friend, Ben! "Too bad Nya couldn't come," Summer said. She saw Ben and noticed an odd expression on his face. "Look, is that Latias?" he shouted. Summer turned to see Latias being chased by to people dressed in green. " Ha! Give up!" one said. "HEY! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" Summer screamed. The two looked at the Rangers and said: " Yellow scarf, red goggles, Pokemon Rangers!" That's when one of the Pinchers turned around and saw that Latias got away. " OH NO!" one yelled. " You know what," the other said, " Let's teach these kids a lesson!" Suddenly, Pidgeys attacked the Rangers! The two captured them quickly. " Now what?" "We blast them, that's what!" As she dodged the energy balls, Summer had a feeling the Pinchers were not alone. After the attack, she was proved right. A man in red appeared on a red …UFO? " Well, what's this? Two aerial ranger brats who think they can stop us?" he said. " These 'brats' just defeated those two!" Ben retorted. Summer became alarmed at the man's face. He was too calm. "I have the perfect sport for a foolish child like you. Skydiving-with no parachute!" As the energy ball was shot at Ben, Summer flew her Staraptor in front of Ben. She was hit with the energy, screaming, plunged into the ocean… "Summer?" Ben said when the smoke cleared. " How brave, giving her life to save you. She must really love you. But you must be lucky. I think we'll make you our lucky charm" the man said…


	2. Chapter 2

Oblivia's Heroes

Chapter 2: Ukulele Pichu

Summer woke up slowly and stood up. "Oww… wha? Where am I?" "Dolce Island. I am sorry to say communication with Ben is disabled." VoiceNavi said. Summer began to walk towards a forest when she noticed a ticked off Pichu at the corner of her eye. It was glaring at her from behind a tree. She walked up to it and noticed that it had a ukulele on its back. "There, there. I'm not gonna hurt you." Pichu tried to zap her hand when she held it out. "Ack! I guess I'll have to capture you to calm you down. Capture On!" Summer held out her Capture Styler and quickly befriended the Pichu. "Pichu, you alright?" a man said, walking from the other side of the forest. "Oh, and who is this? From the way you look I would say you are a Pokemon Ranger but…" he said. "My name is Summer. I am a Pokemon Ranger, just instead of an Area Ranger I'm an Aerial Ranger." Summer said. "Well, I'm Booker. I am a shipbuilder. You want a lift to the next island? We can talk more there." Booker said. Summer said yes and the three headed to Renbow Island….


	3. Chapter 3

Oblivia's Heroes

Chapter 3: Renbow Island and Rasp Cavern

Summer stepped off the boat and walked off the dock. She was on Renbow Island. Booker followed her off, Ukulele Pichu right behind him. " Well, there's my house over there. We can talk there." Booker said, pointing toward a building on the beach. The group walked over to it, but as Pichu followed Summer and Booker in, it saw Pinchers fly over the house toward the forest! Furious at the sight of them, it chased after the UFOs. _Inside…_ Summer saw a young boy about 16 years old standing at a table turn around and say, " Hi, Boss! Huh, Who's that? Oh no, you found her and brought her home, and will see she is better than me, and cast me out-" "NICK!" Booker exclaimed. Turning to Summer, he said, "That's Nick. He's my apprentice with an overactive imagination." Summer nodded and introduced herself to Nick. "Nice to meet you, Summer. Wait, you are a Pokemon Ranger? How did you get here then?" Nick asked. "Well, this is what happened…" _Later…_ "That explains why you were soaking wet when we first met." Booker said. "Yup, that's why." Summer replied. Summer noticed Nick looked like he was thinking about something. "So, what will you do now?" he asked. "Well, first find the Area Ranger Rand, then find Ben." Summer answered before a little boy rushed in. "BOOKER! Emergency!" he said, looking quite upset. "What wrong, Ralph? Your mother angry at you again?" Booker said calmly. "No, worse! These people on UFOs just flew over the village towards Rasp Cavern, with Pichu in pursuit! Arley, the lumberjack, went after them but hasn't come back!" Ralph yelled. Ralph then noticed Summer. He saw the Capture Styler on her wrist and knew she was a Pokemon Ranger. " Please help…..whats your name!" "My name is Summer. And yes I will help." Summer said. Ralph said he would guide her through the forest and Rasp Cavern, and off the two went…


End file.
